Selfish
by katdvs
Summary: Continuation of Kitchen Moment, where Maya discovers that Riley and Lucas are together.
_Author Note: This is a continuation of Kitchen Moment, but it's tone is very different._

 **Selfish**

Riley was pulling her hair up into a bun when she heard someone enter her window. "Hey Peaches."

"Hey Honey, how was New York without me this weekend?" Maya Hart, while not tall could still take over a room with her presence, she just had that confidence.

It was something Riley envied, but after the events of the past few twenty-four hours was starting to wonder if it had clouded her judgement, "It was fine, just watched _The Avengers_."

"The boys really love that superhero stuff huh?"

"That they do." Riley wasn't going to mention that Farkle and Zay had both told her they were out of town, leaving her with just Lucas from their friends group to hang out with. "So where did Shawn take you guys to?"

"This like colonial town, it was supposed to have like family activities. What they failed to mention is the cut of age for kids was like eight."

"Oh that's a shame." Riley finished her hair, studied herself in the mirror for a moment before adding some cherry lip gloss.

"Hey Riley could you give Lucas a copy of this when you see him today?" Topanga had just walked in carrying a printout.

"Yeah Mom, I will give him this recipe his Mother wanted." Riley quickly grabbed the sheet and tucked it into her book bag.

Seeing Maya on the window seat she simply nodded, "Yes, that's exactly it."

After she left Maya looked to Riley, "She's acting odd huh?"

"Is she? Let's get to school." Riley was about to climb out the window when Maya stopped her. "What Peaches?"

Maya held her friends foot, "What's with the flavored lip gloss?"

"Oh just trying something new, I'm allowed to do that, aren't I?"

"Yeah, I just didn't think cherry was your flavor choice."

"Again, something new, let's go I don't want to be late."

Maya released her and out the window they went. They didn't talk much during the walk to the subway, or the subway ride. Something was different about Riley, she just couldn't tell what it was.

xxxx

When they arrived at school Maya went straight to Farkle and Zay, "So _The Avengers_ , yet again huh?"

Before either boy could answer Lucas was behind them, "My pick this time, right guys?"

Suddenly the boys realized their plan worked, smiles broke out, "Yeah, Lucas got to pick this time. Personally, I would've gone with _Hot Tub Time Machine_ , but alas it will have to wait." Zay covered perfectly.

"Yeah, why, you don't like _The Avengers_?" Farkle was trying to put the pieces together.

Maya shrugged, "I'd rather watch _Iron Man_ , then all of them."

"You know Farkle is kind of our Tony Stark." Zay interjected, "And Lucas is of course Steve Rogers, well once he got the serum."

"Thanks Zay." Lucas rolled his eyes before letting them land on Riley; a soft smile crossed his lips. "Shouldn't we get to class?"

"Yeah, we should." Riley opened her bag and pulled out the print out her mother had given her earlier, "Oh um, here's that _recipe_ your mom wanted. You know the one we discussed with my parents yesterday?"

Lucas looked at the paper, the title in bold **Rules for Dating our Daughter**. He smiled, "Mom will be thrilled." He stuffed it into his notebook and walked with her down the hall, his fingers brushing lightly against hers, so close to winding his fingers around hers just as they enter the classroom and have to break apart to take their seats.

Lucas goes over the rules during his math class his friends are all paying attention. He knows he can get the notes later from Riley, or Farkle will explain it to him if he can't figure it out. Things look pretty simple, he's not allowed to be in Riley's room alone with her, if for some reason they need to be in her room the door must be open.

It's as he's closing his book that the force of the action blows the paper away from him and just out of his grasp as it lands near Farkle. Who of course picks it up, looks towards Lucas and smiles before sliding it across the desk, _finally_ , Farkle mouths before returning his attention to the lecture.

During Lunch Riley and Lucas end up next to each other, but just close enough that if they both let a hand drop from the table they can hold hands. It goes unnoticed most of the period, but Maya sees it just before they let go.

During her afternoon classes Maya watches Riley carefully, and she realizes what's different she's not acting the same way she has since Texas. Did something happen while watching _The Avengers_ with the guys that she no longer sees Lucas as a brother? Maya shakes the thought from her mind, Riley would spend the whole movie drooling over Chris Evans she always did.

It was history, the last class of the day when she overheard something odd from Cory, "Farkle, Zay, why did you ignore us at the museum yesterday?"

"Oh did we Hambone? We must not have heard you."

"Poppycock" Cory spat out at them as they took their seats just a moment before Riley and Lucas arrived from their lockers.

"Mr. Friar, Ms. Matthews, take your seats please."

They both nodded, and it was then that Maya saw their fingers unwind from each other as they split apart.

The rest of class she was distracted, looking to her best friend who had her soft smile on her face again, which she hadn't had for months. When the bell rang Maya raced out of class, not waiting for Riley or Farkle. She needed to clear her head and walk in silence without the forced conversation she would have to have if with either of her friends.

XXXX

Lucas and Riley arrived at her apartment after school, "Okay, I am only allowed in your room alone with you for seventy-five seconds, I don't understand the time, but that's all I get so let's find that book we need for our English homework."

Before walking into the room Lucas gave Riley a quick kiss on the lips, and then they heard clapping from her bay window.

"Maya, you're here. What are you doing here?" Riley feels the guilt wash over her, until she feels Lucas take her hand.

"I knew something was up." Maya's foot is shaking up and down angrily, her arms over her chest, "What happened to _'we were never good at holding hands',_ or all that mumbo jumbo you sold in Texas when you told him he was your brother? What happened to him being your brother isn't that how you see him?"

"No." It's short, it's blunt, and it surprises Maya.

"No?"

Riley takes a step into her room, looking at the girl who she considers her best friend, her sister, "No, I never saw Lucas as a brother. I never could and I hope I never do."

"But you two are so much alike." Maya looks around, "You're like brother and sister."

"No we're not." Lucas comes up behind Riley, "The way I feel about Riley is far from brotherly. I don't know why you think she and I are brother and sister, but we're not."

Riley feels his hand slip easily into hers, "I stepped back to give you a chance, to see if something between you existed, and it doesn't."

The words are harsh as they crash into Maya. How could her best friend do this to her? "But girl code?"

Lucas' eyes widened, was Maya serious? He slowly backed out of the room, not sure he wanted to be in there. He could feel a negative energy vibrating from Riley.

"Girl Code? Are you seriously coming at _me_ with Girl Code?" Riley charged towards her friend, "You didn't like Lucas from the beginning, you started to like him a few weeks before Texas. You concocted this ridiculous brother/sister theory to make yourself feel better, so _you_ wouldn't think you were breaking Girl Code."

Riley started pacing, "Do you even understand how torn up, twisted, miserable I have been since Texas? Have you even noticed? No, you haven't. You've been selfish, wallowing in your own confusion, and trying to tell me how I'm supposed to feel. I tried to move on from Lucas why else would I have dated Charlie? I was trying to give you every chance, but do you appreciate it, no."

"I'm selfish?" Maya had risen, trying to get in Riley's face but even with her heels on she was just too short, "You're the selfish one."

"Maya, stop." Lucas' voice was calm but the tone angry, warning, "Riley has been so unselfish, so torn up, more concerned with you, then with herself. Don't you dare guilt her."

Riley reached up to touch his shoulder, instantly calming him and herself, "Maya, you should go."

Maya shook her head, "Way to be a selfish bitch Riley, I always knew you were one."

Lucas and Riley both stood with their mouths open as she climbed out of the window, stunned.

Topanga stood at the door watching, just as stunned, "Wow that was tense."

Riley and Lucas both turned to her mother still in shock.

"Go on into the kitchen." As she watched them leave, she went to the bay window and closed and locked the window.

XXXX

Riley and Lucas sat at the table, not too close to each other, but both still stunned as Cory came home. "What's this? This is not normal?"

Topanga returned just in time, "Maya found out, it was . . . ugly."

"I can't believe she called you that." Lucas was simmering with anger, but he had no idea what he was supposed to do in this situation. He had defended Riley, but it seemed he just made it worse.

"Who called who what?" Cory leaned into his wife.

She looked down before speaking quietly, "Maya called Riley a selfish bitch."

"What?" Cory's voice filled the apartment as he looked at his daughter and her new boyfriend. "Riley Selfish, Riley a B-word?"

Topanga nodded, "Yeah, I came in just at the end. I think they're both in shock, I mean I am, but look at them."

"None of them use that kind of language." Cory shook his head, "Where's Maya?"

"She left, I locked the window. I don't want her surprising Riley later, and Farkle can always use the front door and Zay would anyways."

Cory nodded, "This isn't going to get easier, is it?"

"Nope, I think we're about to hit a whole new level of drama."

Cory felt his body shrink, "I mean I knew Maya wouldn't react well, but I didn't expect this."

"I know, maybe they're ready to talk." Topanga moved over to the table, "So, what happened?"

Riley was quiet, still processing it all.

Lucas took the lead, "Maya was waiting for Riley when we got here, we were just going to find the book for English, but Maya was sitting in the window waiting."

"Okay, what was said?"

"She asked if I saw Lucas as a brother, and I was honest, I told her no. I'm tired of pretending that I do." Riley felt a surge of emotion start to flow, she could feel everything she'd been holding back since Texas start to breakout.

Lucas put his arm around her she cried into his chest and he continued, "Riley told her that she stepped back to give Maya a chance, but she couldn't be miserable anymore. Maya accused her of breaking Girl Code, and that's when Riley's anger boiled over."

"Riley's anger?" Cory was confused; he couldn't remember a time that Riley had ever really been angry.

"Yeah Riley, she reminded Maya that if either of them broke Girl Code it was Maya, because she didn't like me from the start, she started liking me around the yearbooks coming out, concocting a story in her head that Riley saw me as a brother." Lucas smoothed her hair as she continued to cry, "Riley told her how miserable she's been, how sad, how she tried to move on with Charlie and it didn't work. She did call Maya selfish first, but mostly it seemed to be because Maya couldn't see how upset Riley's been. Maya said Riley was the selfish one, and that's when I told her to stop, I reminded her how Riley is the least selfish person ever and that she shouldn't try to guilt her. Riley told her to go and then Maya dropped the Selfish B-word on her."

Riley was calmed by Lucas' voice, even as he told her parents about the drama that had just happened. She closed her eyes as she breathed in his scent, wanting to commit it to memory. Finally she looked up and wiped her eyes looking at her parents, "How long was I supposed to be miserable? Why am I not supposed to go for what I want?"

Topanga moved to the other side of the table hugging her daughter, "Oh sweetie, you never should've had to be miserable. I'm so sorry you felt like you had to do this. Maya is upset, give her some time to cool down and maybe then you can all talk again, clear the air."

"And if she doesn't want to, what then?"

"You hold on to the good Riley, you hold on to me and your Dad, to Lucas, to Farkle and Zay. Just take it one day at a time and know that it's okay to go for what you want. You can't put everyone ahead of yourself all the time. When you do that, you lose yourself." She pushed Riley's hair from her face, "Go splash some cold water on your face, you'll feel better."

When Riley was gone Topanga looked to Lucas, "She's going to need you, and the boys. I've never seen them like that before."

"I should've been honest with Maya from the start, but when Riley decided to go out with Charlie, I don't even know what I was thinking." He confessed as he looked at his hands, his thumbs dancing around each other.

Cory nodded, "This will all work itself out, and friendships will be stronger in the end." He was saying it, but he wasn't sure. He had a feeling it would be a long road ahead.

XXXX

Later when Lucas was leaving he saw Farkle and Zay walking up to the building. "Man, what did Riley say to Maya? She's been crying all afternoon in the bakery."

Lucas closed his eyes, counting to ten, "She's been crying? Riley has been crying all afternoon after what Maya called her."

"Maya called her a name?" Zay whistled, "This isn't going to get swept under the carpet, is it?"

Lucas shook his head, "Probably not, Farkle you might get put in the middle."

"I was worried about this, what exactly is going on?" The three boys walked towards the subway station.

"Well, you guys pretending to be out of town this weekend gave me and Riley a chance to talk, just us since Maya was also out of town." Lucas sat on a bus bench, "Her parents weren't home either, they took Auggie to the museum, but you know that. Anyways, we were in her kitchen and I kissed her."

"Finally" Zay declared, "You move slower then molasses on the coldest day of the year!'

"It was an amazing kiss, just like fireworks at midnight on New Year's Eve, that grand slam game winning hit in the world series it was electrifying."

"You've got it bad for Riley." Farkle sat on one side of him while Zay took the other.

"Yeah, and then she freaked out about me and Maya, how there was supposed to be something between us and I told her no, it could never be. It was always her, always Riley. I asked her to put herself ahead of Maya for once, to be selfish. Then I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes."

Zay took a five dollar bill out of his wallet and handed it to Farkle, "You win you said they'd be together once they got to talk."

"Thank you." Farkle stuffed the cash in his pocket, "Okay, so what happened this afternoon with Maya, because we didn't get much out of her."

Lucas leaned back, looking up at the city sky. "Riley and I went to her house to do homework, as per our new rules. We were going to go get a book for English and Maya was in her room waiting for Riley. And she saw us kiss."

"Oh boy," Farkle leaned forward knowing this wouldn't be good.

"It was just a quick peck on the lips, but Maya starts clapping, brings up the brother stuff and Riley tells her flat out _No_ that she never thought of me that way. Girl Code got thrown around. Maya was trying to make Riley feel bad, and then I told Maya to stop trying to guilt her, that Riley is the least selfish person in the world and she's been miserable for months."

"She really has." Farkle admitted, "It's been eating away at her."

"And then Riley told Maya she should go, and that's when Maya called Riley a selfish _bitch_."

"Maya called Riley that?" Zay was flabbergasted, "What? Riley is the sweetest girl in the world."

"Exactly, and now Riley is destroyed." Lucas sighed, "How long was Riley supposed to hold back her feelings? Was she supposed to suppress these forever? And what about what I wanted? I didn't want Maya, I never wanted Maya, why should she be put above what Riley and I want, if what we want is each other?"

"Okay take a deep breath and count to fifteen." Farkle instructed, giving him the extra numbers hoping it would help. "I think it's more than just you between the girls. I think this has been simmering under the surface for a long, long time. In a way Maya inserted herself in Riley's life, and maybe in a way Riley felt she had to have the best friend to live up to the stories of Cory and Shawn."

Lucas opened his eyes, "I just can't believe she said that about Riley, and you guys I don't know if I've ever seen Riley that hurt before. I don't want to see her that hurt again."

"We just need to give Maya a few days, let her calm down." Farkle shook his head, "I can't believe she called Riley not only selfish, but also the B-word."

"I don't think any of us can believe it." Lucas still couldn't and he'd been there when it happened.

XXXX

Riley was trying not to cry anymore tears, it wasn't worth it, besides her eyes stung already she was alone in her room, at her bay window. The same one she had to beg Maya for permission to redecorate. Yeah Riley was the selfish one. She shook her head and replayed so many moments in her head as she realized that in a way Maya had been railroading her for a while, holding her back.

She didn't hear the door open, she didn't hear him sit down and watch her for a moment, "Riley?" Her younger brother finally spoke.

"Yeah Auggie?" She looked to him, seeing a sadness on his little face.

"You are the least selfish person I know." He told her, "And if Maya can't see that, then she isn't really your friend. I know you've been sad since you got back from Texas, but I'm glad you and Lucas finally got together."

She gave her little brother a smile, "Thank you Auggie."

"If Maya comes to your window to try and talk to you, let _me_ talk to her. No one hurts my sister and gets away with it."

Riley pulled her little brother into a hug, "You are the best brother a girl could ask for, you know that?"

"Well you're a good big sister, and I love you."

"I love you to kiddo."

XXXX

Lucas showed up early the next morning, knowing that Riley usually walked to school with Maya he wasn't going to let her walk alone.

When they were leaving the building they were joined by Farkle and Zay who were waiting outside, both boys just having a feeling that Lucas would insist on walking with Riley and also both just a little afraid Maya might show up.

When they arrived at school and started to take their seats, something odd happened. Zay took Farkle's usual spot behind Riley, while Farkle took Maya's usual seat, and Lucas stayed in his own.

It was when Maya walked in; she realized the lines had been drawn in the sand as she moved to the seat behind Lucas, only to find Corn Chip Dave taking it instead.

Maya had been sent to the outer perimeter of the desks.

"Are you people serious?" She spat out as a white hot rage began to release. "So this is how it works, you guys are all team Riley? Even you Corn Chip Dave?"

The boy who usually sat silently looked at Maya, "She calls me Dave."

"So wait, Riley gets the guy even though she knew I liked him, broke girl code and you guys are on _her_ side?" Maya moved between the desks looking at her classmates.

Darby and Sarah exchanged a knowing glance, Charlie sat in the backrow smirking, wishing he had some popcorn and licorice for this show.

Lucas, Riley, and Farkle were quiet as they watched Maya rant it was Zay that stood up and looked at the blonde, "Maya, Riley took herself out of the equation when she didn't have to. She gave up any chance she might have had with Lucas because she wanted to give you a chance to explore the feelings you thought you had, ones you thought he might have for you."

Zay followed her between the desk, "That is the least selfish thing she could do. The girl has been sad for months, even I've noticed. Did anyone else notice?"

Several of their classmates nodded including Charlie.

"But Maya, did you notice?" Zay was in front of her now, her blue eyes clouded with anger. "You didn't, because you wouldn't let yourself. You wouldn't let yourself admit that you were hurting the girl you call your best friend. Friends don't do that to each other, selfish people do that."

Maya bit the insides of her cheeks, glaring at Zay, but she had nothing to say, she had no defense.

Riley looked up, "Maya, do you even understand how hurt I was all these months? I hurt Charlie, and I really am sorry for that."

"It's okay." He smiled; he'd realized after the rooftop she was right.

"It's not." Riley looked around, "So all of you could tell I was miserable, but Maya couldn't?"

Her classmates nodded again and she took her seat, really not sure what to say.

Maya was still standing in the middle of the room when Cory walked in. "Ms. Hart, find your seat."

She sighed as she went to the edge of the classroom, why was everyone ganging up on her when she was the one who'd been wronged?


End file.
